


Say Here's Where I Belong

by alltheglowingeyes



Series: PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [13]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Insecurity, Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Pre-The Trials of Apollo, Self-Doubt, nico isnt used to friends, will and co has got his back tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheglowingeyes/pseuds/alltheglowingeyes
Summary: Nico's insecure about the reasons and strengths of his new friendships. He doesn't know if he will ever fit in. His new friend group is fully prepared to convince him otherwise.
Relationships: Lou Ellen Blackstone & Nico di Angelo, Nico di Angelo & Austin Lake, Nico di Angelo & Cecil Markowitz, Nico di Angelo & Kayla Knowles, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Series: PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861492
Kudos: 65





	Say Here's Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Relatively shorter than some of my other fics. I don't think I have really written Nico angst, so this is so far the closest I have to it in my series of one-shots lol. I'm a little iffy on this though, but whatever.
> 
> I'm trying to write as much as I can before my school starts (I have like two weeks rip) because then I'll get busier and the stress will kick in lol.
> 
> Also, the title is based on the song "Where Do You Belong?" from Mean Girls the musical.
> 
> This story is also posted on fanfiction.net under the same username.
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> \- alltheglowingeyes

“Why are you guys not scared of me?”

The question slipped out before Nico could stop himself. The group around him froze, forgetting whatever banter they were all involved in.

Nico had been sitting at the dock near the lake with a few other demigods. It was a lazy day at Camp, so Kayla and Cecil insisted on the group hanging out by the lake, lazing in the sun. Austin and Lou Ellen joined as well, and Will dragged Nico along. The son of Hades liked the other demigods, but he felt very self-conscious the whole time, antsy that the other demigods didn’t want him there. Thankfully, no one seemed to say anything, focused on their own antics; that is, until he blurted out his seemingly random question.

Nico felt himself sink under their gazes, fiddling with the skull ring on his hand. _Why am I such an awkward idiot?_ , Nico thought to himself. _They probably think you’re insane or something_.

Before he could continue spiraling, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, making eye contact with Will Solace’s piercing blue eyes. 

“What do you mean, Nico?” the son of Apollo asked, his voice rather gentle.

Nico shrugged, eyes scanning over the other demigods in front of him, trying to formulate his thoughts into something coherent. “I just… you guys don’t have to be nice to me just because you guys feel bad. I know most campers don’t… well, they aren’t that comfortable with my presence. It’s why I never stayed around before, and I highly doubt that sort of thinking would just go away. It’s…” the son of Hades sighed, letting his statement trail off. Now, they probably didn’t just think him to be creepy, but awkward as well. He mumbled a quick _sorry_ as a response, watching the demigods study him carefully.

Lou Ellen was the first to speak up, her gaze serious, “Nico, we like you because you’re cool. You might not see it, but you are _much_ more interesting and great to hang out with than you give yourself credit for.”

Nico scowled, glaring at the ground. “Yeah, sure. That’s why everyone at this Camp avoided me for the past few years, right? Because I’m fun and full of cool surprises?”

Cecil raised an eyebrow at him, “No one actively avoided you. Or well, maybe some people did. But you never gave _anyone_ a chance to get to know you. And I can confirm after getting to know you that you really are cool. We don’t hang out with you because we feel bad, but because we _like_ hanging out with you.”

Nico still wasn’t convinced. How could they say that so easily? He was the son of Hades, an outsider for the rest of life, all because of who his father was and who he turned out to be. He couldn’t understand _not_ being alone, and he certainly didn’t get why they were so willing to be his friend. 

Will studied Nico’s face for a few seconds before gently patting Nico’s arm, speaking softly, “Nico, I’m a son of Apollo who can’t shoot an arrow or hold a tune for the life of me. I might not understand exactly how you feel, but I know what it’s like to feel like you’re on the outside.”

Lou Ellen hummed in agreement. “I fought for the _Titans_ , buddy. Needless to say, my first few months at Camp weren’t exactly the most welcoming. Even now, I swear that some campers might shoot a wary look at my siblings and I, just because our mother is Hecate, but I’ve found people who like me for who I am and understand I’m more than my past mistakes.”

At this point, the group was on a roll as Cecil chimed in. “I’m the clumsiest son of Hermes you’ll ever meet. My siblings called me Clumsy Cece for my first month at Camp. I don’t think I need to elaborate.”

Austin snickered, “Actually, you really should. I want to hear the whole story.” Then, ignoring the glare Cecil shot him, he turned to Nico, “I know I’m good at music, but it took me a while to feel confident in my abilities. My mom’s has always had pretty high expectations of me, and I always felt pretty subpar because of it. Then I came to Camp and found all these highly talented kids are my half-siblings, well, there was definitely a transitional period for me.”

All eyes turned to Kayla, who was examining her nails carefully. She was silent for a few seconds, before speaking up. “I’m not a lovable loser like the rest of these guys. I’m actually really awesome. But you are too, di Angelo, so I can fully say I accept you,” Kayla said with a dramatic wink. Immediately, the other booed at her and pelted the daughter of Apollo with miscellaneous objects, although within a few seconds everyone collapsed into fits of laughter. 

Nico found it infectious, joining in as well. It had been years since he truly laughed so freely. It was a bit hoarse and tiring, but he didn’t care. Will noticed, his smile growing even wider at Nico’s obvious enjoyment, “Don’t sweat it, Death Boy. We’re all a little wacked up, but that’s just more of a reason as to why we’re your friends.”

The son of Apollo looped an arm around Nico’s shoulder. On his other side, Kayla laid her head in his lap. Nico originally stiffened up at the physical contact from the two demigods, but forced himself to relax, eventually feeling comforted by the warmth that radiated off of the two children of Apollo. As he watched the demigods around him, all laughing and having a good time, he realized that maybe, for the first time in his life, he didn’t have to be alone

Maybe this was where he belonged.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this. Leave a comment/requests, if you want!
> 
> You can follow me on my tumblr @alltheglowingeyess for updates on multichapter fics/a compiled list of my one-shots/random Riordanverse shit, or to just say hi. :)


End file.
